Operating rooms are maintained as a sterile environment to prevent contamination and the spreading of infections. One method of preventing the spread of contaminates is by covering patients during surgical procedures with patient drapes and patient incises and the like. Moreover, in maintaining a sterile environment, it is important to contain body fluids expelled from a patient during surgery.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient method of containing a patient's body fluids during an operation.